Malade ?
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Depuis quelques jours, Hiyori est hantée par un cauchemar. Si à cela, s'ajoute une petite maladie, on peut dire qu'elle ne va pas bien. Et si en plus, elle se met à rougir pour un rien, alors c'est qu'elle est vraiment mal ! ShinHiyo UA Résumé un peu nul, mais venez vois quand même !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Malade ?

Résumé : Depuis quelques jours, Hiyori est hantée par un cauchemar. Si à cela, s'ajoute une petite maladie, on peut dire qu'elle ne va pas bien. Et si en plus, elle se met à rougir pour un rien, alors c'est qu'elle est vraiment mal ! ShinHiyo UA

Pairing : Shinji Hirako et Hiyori Sarugaki

Disclaimer : J'ai rien à vous dire. C'est à moi ! A moi ! A MOI !

Non, rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire. Les persos appartiennent à Tite Kubo… Vous êtes contents ? De toute façon, Tite Kubo peut même pas venir vérifier, il parle pas français ! (enfin, je crois)

Blabla-inutile-dont-la-lecture-n'est-pas-obligatoi re-sauf-si-vous-tenez-à-la-vie *sort une réplique de Zangetsu* : Donc, voici une petite fic sur un couple malheureusement sous-exploité que j'ai écrit parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire pour vous faire plaisir ! J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^¤^

0**_^_^_**0

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante. Depuis quelques jours, elle faisait toujours ce même rêve, enfin, ce même cauchemar, plutôt. Une fois éveillée, elle était incapable de s'en souvenir, mais certaines images s'imposaient parfois à son esprit embrumé dans ces « visions », elle était impuissante, et une douleur lancinante lui transperçait le corps … Elle souffrait énormément … Il y avait aussi une voix. Une voix à la fois étrangère et familière … Elle n'était pas réellement inconnue, mais elle avait eu du mal à l'identifier. C'était normal, après tout, elle n'était pas habituée à cette intonation dans sa voix. La plupart du temps, cette voix était railleuse, et son ton reflétait un certain mépris, ou parfois un amusement moqueur. Or, dans son rêve, la voix avait perdu cette inflexion pour trembler quelque peu, trahissant une peur et une inquiétude croissante. Les sentiments imprégnant la voix ne faisait que la conforter dans son angoisse intarissable. Cette voix était celle de Hirako Shinji, soit le garçon le plus irritant et arrogant qu'elle eut jamais connu. Mais … Terriblement attachant également … Mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre ! Elle s'extirpa finalement de ses réflexions pour se lever, et peut-être se laver. Il était aux environs de trois heures et demie du matin, et elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de tenter en vain pendant des heures de s'endormir, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce corps baignant dans la sueur l'en empêcherait d'inconfort. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte et se tourna inconsciemment vers le miroir qui ornait le mur de cette pièce, situé juste au-dessus d'un lavabo blanc, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Elle se regarda donc, et n'eut même pas la force de renifler de dégoût devant l'image que lui renvoyait l'objet. Elle ne portait pas son habituel survêtement rouge-rose, mais juste un long et large T-shirt à manches courtes, d'un blanc cassé, ainsi qu'un minishort de pyjama, involontairement assorti. Ses yeux devant lesquels flottaient encore les brumes d'un sommeil troublé étaient soulignés de lourdes cernes violettes d'une couleur si intense qu'elles en paraissaient presque noires. Son teint était pâle, blafard, malade, mort, accentuant encore la visibilité des poches stigmates d'un manque de sommeil évident. Les cheveux blond qui encadraient son visage étaient quant à eux défaits de l'emprise qu'elle leur imposait en permanence, et retombaient lâchement sur ses clavicules anormalement saillantes, de nombreux nœuds parcourant la masse à la forme approximative et désordonnée. Elle regarda de nouveaux ses yeux, espérant qu'en un instant, ils avaient retrouvé l'éclat qu'elle leur connaissait, mais son espoir ne fut pas récompensés, et ses yeux étaient toujours maladifs, jusqu'au plus profond de sa pupille. En un mot, elle avait un visage terne. Terne, dénué d'une quelconque lueur, même de celle du désespoir. Car le désespoir a une lueur, comme tous les sentiments. Mais là, rien. Aucun sentiment, comme une poupée inanimée, malade et vide. Face à cette réalité qui s'imposait à elle, elle se détourna du reflet fatigué et entra dans la cabine de douche. Son épuisement terrassait de loin une quelconque logique qui l'aurait poussée à abandonner ses vêtement sur le carrelage froid. Elle ne se rendit absolument pas compte de cette anomalie, et laissa libre cours à l'eau. Le liquide glacé ruissela doucement sur son corps, imbibant ses vêtements d'un froid qui l'enveloppa rapidement. Elle se sentit s'engourdir, entravée dans ses mouvements par la température qu'elle n'avait pas pris le soin de régler, comme happée par une Morphée malfaisante et d'une puissance envoûtante. Elle sentait encore son corps, mais ne parvenait en aucun cas à se mouvoir, bien trop proche d'un état second pour lutter contre le poids de l'eau froide battante qui lui semblait à présent une cascade de plomb. Elle perçut un instant un bruit sourd qui l'aida à s'extirper un instant de sa torpeur, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts une seconde entière. Elle était presque résolue à s'abandonner aux bras de la Morphée qui les lui tendait, un air mauvais peint sur le visage, quand soudain, le bruit sourd se fit entendre de nouveau, puis un déclic, pareil au l'abaissement d'une poignée de porte. Elle eut alors un nouvel espoir de s'en sortir, et tenta en vain de lever les yeux vers la provenance du son salvateur. Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, et le vertige ne cessait d'augmenter en puissance. Elle se sentait partir, emportée par un tourbillon effrayant, quand elle entendit la voix de son rêve l'appeler « »Elle était similaire en tout point, quoique la douleur fut moins présente, laissant une plus grande place à l'inquiétude et la peur. Son nom avait quelque peu ravivé la flamme qui la maintenait éveillée , et elle luttait à présent contre le sommeil, parvenant enfin à garder les yeux ouverts, allant même jusqu'à les lever vers celui qui l'avait appelé d'une voix si désespérée. Elle entendait les pas du jeune homme se rapprocher d'elle. Hiyori tenta de se lever, sans réel espoir d'y parvenir … Mais, au fait, quand était-elle tombée ? Le fait était qu'elle se trouvait à présent allongée sur le sol dur de la douche et ne parvenait pas à se relever, ou même à se redresser. Bien qu'elle eut réussi à entrouvrir ses paupières, elle se rendit compte de l'inutilité de son acte lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'elle voyait flou. Très flou. Dans un ultime effort, elle parvint à distinguer les cheveux blond qu'elle associa à la voix anxieuse, pour ensuite sombrer dans une inconscience qu'elle espérait réparatrice.

_À Suivre_

0**_^_^_**0

_Voili voilou ! Le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Passionnément ? À la folie ? Ou pas du tout ? Laissez une review pour me le faire savoir (mais je comprends les flemmards qui ne le feront pas)_

_Mata nee !_


	2. Chapter 2

Le titre et tout le toutim vous connaissez, non ? Je crois que pour arriver au chapitre deux, il faut passer par la case « chapitre 1 » …

**Réponse aux reviews !**

**Loupiote : **Alors dans ce cas je vais essayer de ne pas _trop_ tomber dans le cliché, merci pour le conseil, je vais essayer d'en tenir compte ^^ Merci pour la review ^^

**amuto67100 : **Une review, courte ou non fait (presque) toujours plaisir ! Par contre, je suis désolée, mais pour la romance, c'est pas encore exactement tout de suite -–' … Je trouve que ça leur va trop bien de ne pas s'aimer !

Pour la chute … Disons que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire comme ça … Shinji est un peu trop lent d'esprit pour réagir aussi vite et je n'aime pas presser les choses … Merci pour le follow, aussi ^^

**Petite note !** : Bon, par contre, je tiens quand même à m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai eu la connerie de commencer cette fiction alors que je dois apprendre un texte de théâtre, un rôle de comédie musicale en a0nglais, un brevet, un oral d'Histoire Des Arts, et deux chorégraphies (oui, je me plains pour que vous me preniez en pitié, mais chut) avant le fin du mois … Bref, passons à l'histoire !

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**POV Shinji**_

Pff … Mais qu'est ce que je fous là, moi ? Tss … Elle a l'air … épuisée … Qu'est-ce qui lui est encore arrivé à cette gamine ?

Flashback

_C'était quoi, ce bruit ?_

Je me réveillai brusquement, par un bruit sourd rejeté des bras accueillants de Morphée. Je me levai, emporté par ma curiosité, mon cerveau identifiant avec peine l'origine du bruit. Mon esprit se débarrassant peu à peu de son étourdissement, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, me demandant ce qui m'attendait là-bas, même si j'avais une petite idée sur la chose –en même temps, je n'ai qu'une seule colocataire-.

Derrière la porte, j'entendais le son régulier et doux propre à l'eau coulant d'une douche. Tout de même ! On n'avait pas idée de prendre une douche à une heure pareille ! Contrarié d'avoir été réveille pour une raison aussi futile –quoique personne ne l'ait voulu-, je frappai à la porte. Une fois. Pas de réponse. Deux fois. Toujours rien. Trois fois, puis quatre. Ma patience s'amenuisait petit à petit, imperceptiblement, et je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de vivre en collocation avec une fille aussi chiante … Mais quel con j'avais été !

Ayant finalement usé toutes mes réserves –quoique très minces- de patience, je décidai d'entrer sans plus de cérémonie. J'ouvris donc la porte, assez violement je vous l'accorde, et me retrouvai devant un spectacle … pour le moins inattendu, tendant vers le perturbant … Donc, ma colloc' était en pyjama sous la douche, avec de l'eau froide, les cheveux détachés (ce n'est pas en soi quelque chose d'exceptionnel, mais c'est franchement pas souvent), mais ce n'était pas tout ! Elle était tout bonnement étalée sur le sol de la douche comme si elle allait … s'évanouir ?

Je l'observai quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité. Ses yeux marrons étaient mi-clos, semblant résister difficilement à l'envie de se clore entièrement. Son teint était très pâle, beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire, seulement coloré par de lourdes cernes noires sous ses yeux et le bleuissement naissant de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds étaient détrempés et certaines mèches couleur d'or se collaient disgracieusement au visage et au cou de la jeune fille. Ses vêtements blancs, sous l'effet de l'eau, avaient gagné en transparence et on pouvait à présent clairement distinguer l'entièreté de la partie haute de son corps sous le T-shirt. À cette remarque, je détournai les yeux, puis repris rapidement mon observation. Après avoir détaillé son corps, je pensai :

« Bon … Ok, je lui dois des excuses … Elle n'est **pas **plate … Pas du tout, même … »

En effet, sa poitrine, plus volumineuse que je ne l'eus cru, se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. _Trop lentement_. Le temps que l'entièreté de mes recherches intérieures furent arrivées à mon cerveau, je criai « Hiyori ». D'ailleurs, pourquoi étais-je inquiet ? Je me précipitai tout de même l'extirpai rapidement de l'eau –glaciale- et coupai cette dernière.

Cette fois-ci, Les yeux d'Hiyori ne se battaient plus, elle s'était finalement évanouie. Je réfléchis un moment à ce que je devais faire, puis je fus victime d'une illumination

« Si elle reste dans ces vêtements trempés … Elle va prendre froid … »

Bien sûr, une solution s'offrit à moi (je pense que vous savez tous laquelle), mais, en bon gentleman (ou en bon getaphobe, à vous de choisir), je la repoussai rapidement. Envisageant mille et une autres solutions irréalisables, je dus me résoudre à cette évidence : je ne peux que la changer … À cette pensée, je piquai un fard monumental, tentant en vain de calmer mon esprit en ébullition malgré moi.

_Fin Flashback_

Voilà donc comment j'en suis arrivé là.

Alors, là, ça fait juste trois bonnes heures que j'attends le réveil de la fille que je suis censé détester … Cherchez l'erreur. Et si vous ne trouvez pas, vous êtes limite stupide. **QUI** gâcherait trois heures de son **précieux** sommeil pour une gamine qu'il déteste ?! Je vous le donne en mille **MOI** (x103) !

'Spèce de pignouf ! Schtroumpf périmé et rose à fleurs en coton chinois issu d'un commerce pas équitable ! (cherchez pas, j'ai pas envie de me faire chier à formuler une insulte correcte)… Bref, je récapitule, donc , moi, comme un con, depuis que cette cruche s'est réveillée à presque quatre heures du mat', j'attends **éveillé** qu'elle daigne ouvrir ses yeux fatigués … La pauvre …

Non, pas la pauvre ! Putain si je contrôle même plus mes pensées, c'est que je suis vraiment exténué … Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, qu'elle se démerde, cette peste !

Mais bon … En même temps je vais pas trop pouvoir dormir étant donné qu'elle squatte **mon** lit douillet … Elle m'aurait tué si j'avais ne serait-ce que pensé à m'introduire à son insu dans sa chambre, qui doit contenir un je-ne-sais-quoi qu'elle ne veut absolument pas que je découvre. Ah, les femmes, ce mystère des mystères.

Et puis aussi, j'aurais des remords … Quoi que je puisse dire, j'ai un pincement au cœur à la voir dans cet état …

Mais bon, un point positif (?), elle a l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure ! C'est pas la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui fait un malaise, mais c'était … quand même … impressionnant ! Je me suis vraiment … inquiété … Beuh ! Ça fait trop bizarre de dire que je me suis inquiété pour _elle _!

À présent, elle porte un de mes T-shirts –eh ! Je suis ni assez pervers ni assez suicidaire pour la laisser nue tout de même !- et ses cheveux ont séché. Son teint est encore pâle mais ses lèvres ont abandonné leur couleur bleu violacé pour reprendre un aspect plus habituel, quoique toujours légèrement violine. Les cernes noires, quant à elles, ne disparaissent pas, et creusent toujours de lourdes poches sous ses yeux clos.

C'est la première fois que je la vois dans un état pareil, elle a véritablement l'air épuisée.

Soudain, elle bouge légèrement, elle semble mal à l'aise, inconfortable. Puis, elle se met à gémir « _Faaaaaaim_ ». Je ris un peu, devant le dalleuïsme aigu dont semble victime ma colocataire. Je la regarde un instant. Là, comme ça, la voix enrouée par le sommeil, les sourcils à peine froncés, elle paraît presque mignonne.

Euh, minute !Stop ! Pause ! Coupé ou tout ce que vous voulez mais je crois qu'il y a un bug… J'ai pensé _quoi_, là ? Toute à l'heure je pense « la pauvre » et là, je me mets à la trouver, _mignonne _? La peste ? C'est définitif, je suis clairement atteint … Internez-moi ! Je vous en prie !

Laissant mes réflexions (?) de côté, je remarque que j'ai également faim, et me dirige donc vers la cuisine, dans le but enviable de me sustenter et de lui préparer un petit déjeuner par la même. Je suis sympa, en fait !

_**Fin POV Shinji**_

_**POV Hiyori**_

Je me réveille de nouveau, quoique moins violemment que la fois précédente. Je me sens étrangement bien, probablement est-ce du au fait que je n'ai pas de nouveau fait ce rêve étrange. Je me demande pourquoi.

Je sens autour de moi une douce chaleur, et je suis rapidement submergée par une odeur sucrée et agréablement épicée.

Je me sens … apaisée, je crois. C'est une sensation pour le moins étrange, et je décide par conséquent d'ouvrir les yeux afin de détecter la source de cette atmosphère enveloppante. Je suis dans une chambre. Ce n'est pas la mienne, mais elle y ressemble, d'un point de vue strictement architectural. J'en déduis donc qu'il s'agit de celle de Shinji. Je me redresse doucement, histoire de m'accommoder avec l'environnement. Mauvaise idée(1). Je suis instantanément prise d'une migraine épouvantable, et me rallonge rapidement, mais pas trop tout de même.

J'ai faim, d'ailleurs … Et cette odeur épicée n'arrange en rien la chose. Ce serait … celle du blond ? Euh … juste … je me demande … qu'est ce que je fous dans sa chambre ? Et _comment _ai-je fait pour ne pas remarquer cette _anomalie _plutôt _importante_ avant ? Je dois être un peu fatiguée, moi. Une chance que je ne bosse pas le samedi… Ça ne résout toujours pas le problème … Je tente pendant plusieurs minutes de trouver une raison quelconque à ma présence ici, puis, petit à petit, l'épisode d'hier soir –ce matin- me revient … Tout, le rêve, le miroir, la douche, la voix, la masse blonde … Shinji m'aurait … aidée ? Lui ? Le mec qui passe sans aucun doute plus de temps à m'insulter qu'en cours ? Impossible, encore plus improbable qu'Hitsugaya mort de rire suite à une blague pourave de Shirosaki.

Mais bon, en même temps, je ne vois pas trente-six mille autres solutions … Et puis, j'ai tout de même entendu sa voix … Sa voix qui paraissait si … inquiète… Peut-être est-il plus humain qu'il n'en a l'air … Bof, là tout de suite, je m'en fous, j'ai faim ! À peine ai-je eu le temps d'amorcer un geste pour une nouvelle tentative de relèvement que la porte s'ouvre sur l'objet de mes pensées précédentes. Il a l'air quelque peu surpris de me voir éveillée, mais il paraît surtout … rassuré.

Un peu choquée par cette constatation, je le détaille, histoire de m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un aliène déguisé en Shinji. J'observe plus particulièrement son visage. Son nez est toujours droit, ses yeux d'un marron profond, sa bouche fine, ses cheveux lis- stop ! Ses cheveux ne sont **pas **lisses ! Ils sont **emmêlés** ! Alors là ! Ça existe SOS extraterrestres ? Ils ont pris possession du corps de mon coloc' ! sauvez-moi !

C'est même pas tout, il a des **cernes** ! Putain mais même quand il passe la soirée avec des potes il a pas de cernes le lendemain ! La seule fois qu'il en a eu c'est quand il est sorti avec une fille pour la première fois au lycée … Sa tête était impayable !

Mais bon, on s'éloigne du sujet, là. Donc … il aurait mal dormi ? Mais au fait, il aurait dormi où ? Dans son lit ? Non, j'y suis. Dans mon lit ? Nan, il est encore vivant et il y tient. Sur le canapé ? Même pas la peine d'y penser, trop inconfortable. Ce qui veut dire que mis à part s'il est suicidaire ou insensible du dos, il n'a pas dormi depuis ce matin, quatre heures ou presque … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne m'a tout simplement pas gertée de son lit pour dormir ? Je sais maintenant qu'il est humain, mais de là à être généreux, 'faut pas rêver ! Quoique … Ses cernes … Il aurait veillé ? Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour quoi ? Pour … qui ? Pour moi ? Nan, impossible … Raah ! Marre ! Trop de questions dès le matin !

Et, pour couronner le tout (car ceci est le roi des emmerdes ! … Je sors) je commence même à avoir chaud … Mais bon, j'ai surtout faim ! Je baisse les yeux vers ses mains, et –miracle- il porte un plateau qui –miracle n°2- contient lui-même deux petits déjeuners … Alors, je reformule : Shinji Hirako, ce type incapable de se préparer un petit déjeuner sans gueuler ou ronchonner parce que personne n'est là pour le faire à sa place, a préparé **mon** petit déjeuner en plus du sien ? Cette journée est de plus en plus bizarre, alors qu'il n'est que … attends, il est quelle heure ? Je me tourne vers le réveil de Shinji, placé exactement au même endroit que le mien, il est … suspens … 7h51 ! C'est tard ! D'habitude, je me lève mille fois plus tôt ! Comment se fait-il que j'ai dormi aussi longtemps ? C'est trop pour moi, ma tête n'en peut plus ! Je défais lentement les draps qui m'enveloppent –un peu d'air frais sur mon corps brûlant-, tandis que je vois Shinji s'approcher de moi, et me tendre une tasse de thé.

Minute, comment sait-il que je commence toujours par du thé ?

« Parce qu'on petit déjeune ensemble tous les jours, peut-être ? »

Je ne cache absolument pas mon incompréhension, qui doit sans aucun doute être visible. Il est Legilimens (2) ou quoi ?

« Tu as posé ta question à voix haute, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

Ah, ok, ça explique tout… Enfin, non, pas tout, mais au moins, je sais qu'il ne va pas à Poudlard (3)… Quoique ç'aurait été marrant !

Voyant que je ne me saisi toujours pas de la tasse qu'il me tend, il la pose sur sa table de chevet, et, étant donné qu'il fait des efforts pour moi, je vais aussi en faire.

« Merc- … »

Je ne finis même pas mon mot, prise d'un vertige. Ce mal de tête semble me brûler, et je fronce fortement mes sourcils. Pathétique … Comme si ça changeait quelque chose à cette douleur qui refuse de s'en aller. Tout à coup, un poids semble peser sur ma poitrine, j'étouffe ! Ma respiration se fait difficile, haletante, saccadée, je perds le contrôle, c'est atroce ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive comme ça, d'un seul coup ? Je me sens paniquer, et une chaleur ravageante me monte à la tête me monte à la tête. Je ne peux rien faire, je me sens me consumer, brûler de l'intérieur. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule, je lève mes yeux embrumés vers mon vis-à-vis, ses sourcils sont également froncés, et il m'appelle. Sa voix semble apaiser mon mal, sui se dissipe peu à peu. C'est ça, un vertige ? Mon esprit est toujours légèrement égaré dans les limbes inconnues, quand je prononce enfin une phrase intelligible.

« P-Pardon, j'ai eu comme un vertige… »

C'est bizarre, ma voix est enrouée, je n'avais même pas encore remarqué que j'avais mal à la gorge, et pourtant, c'est pas un petit mal de rien du tout ! Quel bordel, cette matinée, je vous jure !

« Hiyori … Tu viens de t'excuser … Je veux dire … Tu … Tu es sûre que ça va ? T'as pas reçu un choc hier ? Tu t'es cognée la tête ? T'es malade ?

-Hey ! J'ai bien le droit de m'excuser, je suis pas un monstre, tout de même ! »

J'avais réagi à sa provocation –enfin, je crois que c'en était une- au quart de tour, une veine pulsant nerveusement sur mon front. Puis, la douleur est revenue. Je fronce de nouveau les sourcils, dans l'espoir irréalisable que ça m'apaisera peut-être. Foutue douleur !

« Hiyori, sérieux, ça va ? T'as al quelque part ? Où ça ? »

Il est vachement inquiet, en fait. Je me retiens difficilement de faire « cot cot ! », juste histoir de lui faire comprendre qu'il ressemble à une mère poule. Mais j'ai beau dire, dans un sens, je suis contente, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être sympa avec moi …

« Mal … à la tête, répondis-je faiblement.

-Depuis quand ?

-'Sais pas …

-Mal … beaucoup ?

-…Oui …

-Ok, tu bouges pas, je vais chercher Urahara.

-Arigatou.

_À suivre …_

Mauvaise idée : Suis-je la seule à pense à la chanson d'Orelsan ? OK, je sors…

Legilimens : (Potterhead savent déjà) On nomme Legilimens la personne capable de pratiquer la legilimancie, c'est à dire de pénétrer l'esprit d'un personne pour y échanger pensées, souvenirs ou émotions. (source : Harry Potter)

Poudlard : École de sorcellerie Britannique, créée par J. , dans sa série « Harry Potter ».

Donc, voici le chapitre 2… Comme je l'ai dit en haut, je suis surchargée ces dernier temps, et, en plus de ça, j'ai un peu baclé la fin du chapitre pour pouvoir la poster … Parce que demain, je pars au Japon ! Je suis contente, mais je ne pense pas que je publierai de là-bas, donc je poste maintenant ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et à plus ^^


End file.
